1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packagings for hygiene products, in particular packagings for packing uncompressed rolls of toilet paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to pack hygiene products in packagings and to supply an appropriate number of packed hygiene products to end consumers. For example, rolls of toilet paper are often supplied to the end consumer in packs of 1×2, 2×2, 2×4, 3×3 or 4×3 rolls. The rolls of toilet paper are thereby normally arranged in the packaging in such a manner that the respective front ends of the rolls of toilet paper face outwards such that the winding axes of the toilet paper rolls are aligned substantially in parallel to one another. Such packs are also known in the field of other hygiene products that are wound onto rolls, in particular in the field of kitchen towels and household towels. The packagings of such packs are normally made of a plastic film material, in particular a substantially transparent plastic film material which is normally printed with product designations, trade names, trademark designations, decorations or the like.
The removal of the hygiene products, in particular the removal of the rolls of toilet paper or household or kitchen towels, from the packaging is then normally carried out by tearing open the packaging. The consumer normally only uses his hands to do so and pierces the film material with his fingers at a random point of the packaging, in particular in the region of the gaps between the hygiene products or in the region of the winding rolls, tears it open and removes the desired number of hygiene products. Left behind is a packaging that has been untidily torn open at a random point and in which the rolls of toilet paper are lying around in an untidy manner. In many cases, the packaging is also torn in the region of lettering or printing, and thus any product information possibly provided is no longer readable.
Known from WO 2006/022869 A1 is a flexible package for packing compressed hygiene products, which comprises a measure for the simple opening thereof. To open, a gusset provided in a side wall is torn open along a line of weakness such that an opening for removing the compressed hygiene products disposed in the flexible package is exposed in the side wall.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,229 is a flexible packing used for accommodating compressible hygiene products. An opening that can be torn open along a line of weakness is provided such that an opening is exposed in the region of the top side and a side wall of the packaging for the removal of the compressed hygiene products.
The packagings cited in the two aforementioned prior art publications are only intended for use with compressed hygiene products, in particular compressed nappies or sanitary towels. The removal of the hygiene products from these packagings proves to be difficult once compression of the hygiene articles decreases as a result of already removed hygiene articles since the hygiene products are exposed either on just one side (WO 2006/022869 A1) or on two sides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,229) of the respective hygiene products, which makes it difficult to grip the hygiene products that are then no longer necessarily in the region of the respective openings.